


Junger Mann zum Mitreiten gesucht

by isitandwonder



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Topping from the Bottom, at first, circus AU, slight non-con
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isitandwonder/pseuds/isitandwonder
Summary: Sherlock hat undercover als Zauberer beim Zirkus angeheuert. John sucht einen Job. Nach anfänglichen Verwirrungen wird ihm klar, was von ihm verlangt wird. Ihr kommt nie drauf, was das wohl sein könnte...





	Junger Mann zum Mitreiten gesucht

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missmuffin221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/gifts).



> Das passiert, wenn man mit @missmuffin221 zu viel Glühwein trinkt. In Sektlaune kamen wir auf diese Schnappsidee. Ich weiß, unentschuldbar... aber hey, it's Christman! Frohe Weihnachten!

Sherlock saß in seinem Wohnwagen und wischte sich die zerronnene Fettschminke aus dem Gesicht. Wieder ein Abend, den er hinter sich gebracht hatte... Der Rummel war zu laut und zu voll für seinen Geschmack, aber was sollte er tun, wenn der Schlangenbeschwörer im Verdacht stand, das Gift für mindestens vier Morde aus seinen Reptilien gemolken zu haben?

Der Tingeltangel hielt zusammen wie Pech und Schwefel. Sherlocks einzige Chance, in diesem Milieu zu ermitteln, bestand darin, ein Teil von ihm zu werden. Wie dankbar war er plötzlich für den Zauberkasten, den seine Eltern ihm zum siebten Geburtstag geschenkt hatten, nachdem der Chemiebaukasten, den er ein Jahr zuvor bekommen hatte, seine durchschlagende Wirkung entfaltet hatte...

Seit bereits einer Woche also zog Sherlock Kaninchen aus seinem Zylinder, schlug Ringe ineinander und vollführte Kartentricks. Es war geradezu lächerlich einfach, das Publikum hinters Licht zu führen. Selbst die abgedroschensten Tricks entlockten den Zuschauern auf dieser Provinz-Kirmes bewunderndes Gemurmel ,und jede Vorstellung endete mit rauschendem Applaus für Dormammu den Großen, wie Sherlock sich hier nannte. Der Künstlername war Wiggins Idee gewesen... Naja, was sollte man auch anderes von einem Junkie erwarten?

Wiggins selbst war Sherlocks fünfte Kolonne bei den einfachen Arbeitern, die beim Auf- und Abbau halfen und die Buden und Fahrgeschäfte in Ordnung hielten. Momentan mistete er gerade beim Ponyreiten aus, aber Sherlock erwartete später noch seinen Bericht.

Daher rief er einfach „Herein!“, als es an seiner Wohnwagentür klopfte, und drehte sich nicht einmal um, als eine schmale Gestalt schüchtern in der offenen Tür verharrte.

„Um Gottes Willen, steh da nicht so rum, komm rein und sag mir, was du zu sagen hast,“ seufzte Sherlock und nahm ein weiteres Abschminktuch aus der Packung.

„Ähem, nun ja, ich komme wegen des Aushangs...“

Sherlock setzte sich kerzengerade auf. Das war nicht Wiggins Stimme. Langsam drehte er sich zu seinem Besucher um.

Der Mann in der Tür hatte struppiges aschblondes Haar und trug einen Armeeparka, der schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte. Ex-Militär, trockener Alkoholiker, schlief zur Zeit bei seiner Schwester auf dem Sofa... eigentlich ein klassischer Verlierertyp, wären da nicht seine tiefblauen Augen gewesen, die im Gegensatz zu seiner verwilderten Erscheinung Zielstrebigkeit und Verlässlichkeit ausstrahlten.

Sherlock merkte, dass er den Fremden anstarrte, aber es war nicht zu ändern. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Menschen, die sich im Fokus von Sherlocks Aufmerksamkeit wiederfanden, machte der Mann jedoch keine Anstalten, beleidigend zu werden oder die Flucht zu ergreifen. Er starrte einfach zurück, ohne zu blinzeln. Interessant... sehr interessant.

„Welcher Aushang?“ fragte Sherlock schließlich und durchbrach damit das fast schon andächtige Schweigen.

Der Mann machte eine Geste in Richtung des Kassenhäuschens neben dem rot-weiß gestreiften Hauptzelt. „Der Zettel... 'Junger Mann zum Mitreiten gesucht'...“ Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich... naja, ich wäre dazu bereit.“

Sherlock runzelte die Stirn und musterte den Fremden von oben bis unten. „Mitreiten? Oh... ich denke, das lässt sich einrichten. Haben Sie denn einschlägige Erfahrung?“

„Ist das denn nötig?“

„Nun ja...,“ Sherlock ließ seinen seidenen Morgenmantel von der rechten Schulter gleiten. „Vielleicht sind Sie ja ein Naturtalent. Lassen Sie mal sehen.“

Der Fremde blickte Sherlock nur fragend an. „Sehen lassen? Ich verstehe nicht...?“

„Ihre... Vorzüge.“ War der Fremde wirklich so beschränkt? Nun ja, dumm fickt gut...

Als der Mann nur verwirrt die Stirn runzelte, winkte Sherlock ihn mit einem Seufzer näher zu sich heran. Zögernd betrat der Fremde den engen Wohnwagen. Sherlock deutete auf die Polsterbank gegenüber von seinem Schminktisch und sein Gast nahm zögernd auf der Kannte Platz. 

Geschmeidig sank Sherlock vor ihm auf die Knie. „Dann wollen wir mal sehen...“

Als er ohne Umschweife den Reißverschluss des Parkas herunterzog, packte das Objekt seiner Begierde ihn blitzschnell an den Handgelenken.

„Was soll das werden?“ fragte der Fremde mit einer plötzlich stahlharten Stimme. Sherlocks Arme fühlten sich an, als hätte jemand sie in einen Schraubstock eingespannt. Doch anstatt ihn abzuhalten , machte ihn das nur noch geiler.

„Hm... eine Art Bewerbungsgespräch?“ Sherlock zog lasziv die linke Augenbraue hoch. Ein süffisantes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, die immer noch einen Hauch Schminke trugen.

Sein Gast lockerte langsam seinen Griff. Sherlock sah, dass die Berührung rote Druckstelle hinterlassen hatte. 

„Sollte ich dazu nicht die Pferde sehen?“

„Pferde?“ Sherlock klang ehrlich verwundert und ein wenig schockiert.

„Reiten... Pferde.“ Erklärte der Mann als spräche er mit einem kleinen Kind.

„Oh, ach so, nein, das ist Wiggins Job. Jedenfalls, bis der Schlangenbeschwörer im Gefängnis sitzt.“ 

Sein Gast glotze Sherlock an als hätte er den Verstand verloren.

„Schlangenbeschwörer? Gefängnis? Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich das richtig verstehe.“

„Das ist auch nicht notwendig. Entschuldigung, wie war Ihr Name?“

„John. John Watson.“

„Ah, John, angenehm. Sherlock. Zieh dich aus.“

„Wie bitte?“ John Watson hatte sich bereits halb vom Sofa erhoben, doch Sherlock drückte ihn entschieden zurück in die karierten Polster.

„Zieh. Dich. Aus. Wenn du schwerhörig bist, können wir gleich aufhören. Ich mag es nicht, mich wiederholen zu müssen.“

„Aber um was für eine Art von Reiten geht es denn hier? Oder war das ein Schreibfehler...“

„Nein, das war kein Fehler.“

„Oh. Oh!“ Langsam schien dem Mann ein Licht aufzugehen.

„Genau. Oh! Problem?“

John sah Sherlock aus seinen großen blauen Augen an, musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Unter diesem kritischen Blick drückte Sherlock seinen Rücken durch und warf seinen Kopf zurück. Seine schwarzen Locken fielen in eleganten Wellen in seinen Nacken während der Morgenmantel ein Stück weiter auseinander glitt. Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln nahm Sherlock wahr, dass sein Gast fasziniert auf seine entblößte Kehle und blasse Brust starrte. 

Johns Pupillen weiteten sich sogar noch als Sherlock schluckte und sein Adamsapfel einen Satz machte. 'Hab ich dich...'

„Ich denke nicht. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn du derjenige bist, der mich reitet.“ Johns Stimme klang rau und etwas belegt.

„Dazu muss ich dich aber zuerst in Augenschein nehmen. Zeig her wie gut bestückt du bist.“ Sherlock strich mit seinen Händen vorsichtig über Johns Oberschenkel und diesmal ließ John ihn gewähren. Zuerst öffnete Sherlock den warmen Parka. Anschließend knöpfte er geschickt mit flinken Fingern Johns Jeans auf. John half ihm, Hose und Unterhose herunterzuziehen.

Der Schwanz, der zum Vorscheinen kam, war ausgesprochen beeindruckend. Lang, dick, unbeschnitten, bereits auf Halbmast, lugte er aus eine Nest goldblonder Harre hervor.

„Das sieht doch sehr ansprechend aus,“ murmelte Sherlock und ein Lächeln umspielte seine fein geschwungenen Lippen.

John griff mit seiner linken Hand nach Sherlocks dunklen Locken, immer noch ein wenig steif von der Brillantine.

„Findest Du?“ Johns Stimme klang plötzlich mindestens zwei Oktaven tiefer. Sherlock leckte sich die Lippen, wandte den Blick aber nicht von Johns Ständer. Der fette Schwanz zuckte vor seinen Augen als die Vene an seiner Unterseite zu pulsieren begann.

„Absolut.“

Ungeduldig fummelte Sherlock an den Schnürsenkeln von Johns Stiefeln herum. Mit vereinten Kräften befreiten sie John anschließend von seinen Hosen und Socken.

Sherlocks drahtige Arme waren lang genug, um von dem Platz an dem er kniete nach der Vaseline auf seinem Schminktisch zu greifen. Gleichzeitig ließ er den Seidenmantel komplett von seinen schmalen Schultern gleiten. Mit einem zarten Seufzer glitt der elegante Stoff zu Boden.

John konnte seine Augen nicht von dem nackten Mann zu seinen Füßen abwenden, dessen lange Finger geschickt Vaseline in seinen Schwanz massierten. Gott, das fühlte sich gut an! Es war schon viel zu lange her, dass jemand ihn so angefasst hatte. Seine Eichel leuchtete bereits purpur während sein Schlitz feucht glänzte.

John stöhnte und begann vorsichtig, Sherlocks Faust zu ficken. Das rhythmische Zucken seiner Hüften zauberte ein noch breiteres Lächeln auf Sherlocks arrogantes Gesicht. Plötzlich sah er zart und jung aus. Seine feuchte rosa Zungenspitze ruhte auf seiner Unterlippe und seine Augen waren fast schwarz vor Lust.

„Das gefällt Dir, oder?“ fragte er, seine Stimme heiser und dennoch samtig.

„Gott, ja... so gut... hör nicht auf.“ John war sich nicht zu fein, zu betteln.

„Nicht im Traum...,“ versicherte Sherlock und schloss seine Finger noch enger um Johns harten Schwanz. Bei jedem zweiten oder dritten Mal fügte er als krönenden Abschluss eine leichte Rotation des Handgelenks hinzu, was John fast in den Wahnsinn trieb.

„Stopp! Stopp!! Sonst ist das hier gleich vorbei...“ wimmerte er nach wenigen Minuten.

Sherlock grinste. Beider Augen trafen sich. John seufzte tief als Sherlock langsam seine Faust öffnete, nur um seine glittschiegen Finger zwischen Johns Arschbacken gleiten zu lassen.

„Oh mein Gott!“ John schloss die Augen und warf einen Arm über sein Gesicht.

Aber Sherlock spielte nur mit ihm. Eine Fingerkuppe massierte zärtlich Johns Arschloch, ohne jedoch in ihn einzudringen. Es war zum Verzweifeln.

„Bitte... bitte finger mich.“ John ließ seine Hüten kreisen in dem Versuch, Sherlock zu mehr zu bewegen. Sein Schwanz war so hart, dass er fürchtete, jeden Moment zu explodieren, aber dennoch wollte er endlich etwas in sich spüren.

„Soll ich? Möchtest du?“ flüsterte Sherlock. Überraschender Weise streifte sein warmer Atem Johns Ohr. Er musste sich aufgesetzt haben. John hob den Arm und blinzelte. Sherlocks eigenartig silberfarbene Augen waren nur Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt und halb verschwommen.

„Bitte...,“ bat John noch einmal, und endlich glitt Sherlocks langer schlanker Zeigefinger in sein Loch, bis John spürte, wie sein Fingergelenk gegen seinen Anus presste.

Das Stöhnen, das John von sich gab, war eine Mischung aus Seufzer und Schluchzer. „Oh Gott!“

„Wir sollten langsam klären, wer hier Ross und wer hier Reiter ist.“ sagte Sherlock.

Als Antwort setzte John sich ein wenig auf und presste seine Lippen gegen Sherlocks. Er machte nicht viel Federlesen, dafür war er viel zu erregt. Fast brutal stieß er seine Zunge in Sherlocks Mund, und das überraschte Winseln, das Sherlock von sich gab, ließ John den Kuss nur noch vertiefen. Mit einem fast animalischen Knurren spielte seine Zunge mit Sherlocks, dem nichts anderes einfiel, als seinen Finger schneller und schneller in Johns Hintern zu bohren. 

John schmolz dahin. Seine Hände zerwühlten Sherlocks bis dahin noch halbwegs ordentliche Frisur während er gierig an Sherlocks voller Unterlippe saugte. Nach wenigen Momenten sah der geschniegelte Mann vor ihm aus wie eine Mischung aus errötendem Backfisch und Hafenhure nach durchzechter Nacht.

„Magst du's etwa ein bisschen grober?“ murmelte John. Zur Antwort presste Sherlock einen zweiten Finger in Johns engen Arsch.

„Ist schon ein Weilchen her... was, Soldat... dass dich mal jemand richtig rangenommen hat?“ Sherlock biss in die weiche Haut an Johns Hals, rieb seine haarlose Wange gegen Johns Drei-Tage-Bart, und John stöhnte während sein Arschloch um die gelenkigen Finger herum zu zucken begann. Er war bereits so hin und weg, dass er sich nicht einmal fragte, wie Sherlock von seiner militärischen Laufbahn wissen konnte.

„Ich bin... Oh Gott, gleich...“ Seine Augen waren wieder fest geschlossen. Hätte er Sherlock weiter angeschaut, hätte er auf der Stelle abgespritzt.

Blitzschnell zog Sherlock seine Finger zurück.

„Gnhhhhaaaahhhh...“ John griff blind nach Sherlocks Haaren, Schultern, Armen, irgendeinem Körperteil, das er erreichen, berühren konnte. Die Haut unter seinen Fingern war warm und weich, so weich, spannte sich über feste Muskeln und feingliedrig Knochen... nicht hilfreich. Gar nicht hilfreich!

John nahm eine Bewegung vor sich wahr, Sherlock fummelte ein wenig herum, irgendetwas klöterte zu Boden und plötzlich spürte John, wie sein harter Schwanz gegen etwas zartes, samtiges stieß. Alles, was er tun konnte, war, die Augen aufzureißen und Sherlocks schlanke Hüften zu packen, bevor der Mann langsam niedersank.

„Bist du völlig... Oh Gott, ja!“

Sherlock warf seinen Kopf zurück und entblößte erneut seinen langen, schwanengleichen Hals bis er schließlich in Johns Schoß saß. Beide benötigten einen Moment, um zu Atem zu kommen, doch als Sherlock die Hüften kreisen ließ, stöhnten beide auf.

John sah den Puls in Sherlocks Hals hämmern als er langsam begann, sich auf und ab zu bewegen. Gott, das fühlte sich fantastisch an!

Sherlock neigte genüsslich seinen Kopf und hielt sich an Johns Schultern fest, die immer noch in einem alten Wollpullover steckten. Zitternd vergrub er seine Finger in dem rauen Stoff als er anfing an, John ernsthaft zu reiten. Sherlocks eigener langer Schwanz rieb hart gegen das Zopfmuster, das über Johns Bauch spannte, aber dieser Effekt schien in keinesfalls zu irritieren. Im Gegenteil!

„Gott, das ist gut! Endlich jemand mit einem dicken, harten Schwanz, so wie ich's mag...,“ flüsterte Sherlock. „Komm schon, gib's mir, du Hengst!“

Das ließ sich John nicht zweimal sagen. Wie besessen fickte er in die heiße Enge von Sherlocks Arschloch. Ohne jegliche Vorbereitung war sein Loch so klein, das John zunächst fürchtete, ihm mit seinem enorm großen Schwanz weh zu tun, aber Sherlock schien es regelrecht zu genießen, viehisch rangenommen zu werden.

Als John seine Hände von Sherlocks Hüften zu seinen prallen Arschbacken wandern ließ und begann, sie zu kneten, erhöhte das noch die Intensität.

„Ja! Ja!“ Sherlock wurde lauter, fordernder. „Tiefer. Härter. Los, gib's mir.“

Und John gab es ihm. Rücksichtslos presste er Sherlock in seinen Schoß, während sein Schwanz immer tiefer in ihn eindrang – wieder und wieder.

„Gut, ja? Magst du das, du Luder?“ stieß John zwischen zwei Stößen hervor. Einem Geistesblitz folgend, gab er Sherlock einen heftigen Klaps auf die linke Arschbacke, als er nicht schnell genug eine Antwort bekam. Als Reaktion darauf zuckte Sherlock in seinem Griff, warf den Kopf zurück und stieß einen langgezogenen dünnen Seufzer aus. Im nächsten Moment fühlte John wie warmes Sperma durch die Maschen seines Pullovers sickerte.

Völlig verausgabt, sackte Sherlock in seinem Schoß zusammen wie eine Marionette, der man die Fäden durchgeschnitten hatte. John nutze die Gunst der Stunde und verpasste ihm noch zwei, drei tiefe Stöße, bevor er Sherlock in die Höhe hob und irgendwie auf die Bank manövrierte. 

Als der Mann dort zu ihm hoch starrte – Augen riesig und glasig, Brust und Wangen gerötet, Haare zerzaust, Lippen leicht geschwollen und geöffnet, seine schlanken, gespreizten Beine zu beiden Seiten von Johns Hüften – brauchte John kaum die Finger um seinen eigenen Schwanz zu schließen, und schon kam er. Dicke, weiße Streifen spritzen auf Sherlocks Gesicht und seine harten Nippel, doch statt sich wegzudrehen, öffnete er seinen Mund nur weiter. John nahm die Einladung dankend an. 

Als Sherlock sein dickflüssiges Sperma lustvoll runteschluckte und sich anschließend lasziv die Lippen leckte, quoll eine weitere Ladung aus Johns Schwanz und tropfte auf Sherlocks Bauch. Seine langen, geschickten Finger verschmierten die glibbrige Substanz dort, rieben sie in seine schwarzen Schamhaare, bevor er zwei Finger in seinen Mund steckte und sie abzulutschen begann. Waren das etwa die Finger, die er kurz zuvor in Johns Hinter vergraben hatte? Johns ganzer Körper begann vor Lust zu zittern. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so hart gekommen war und so viel Saft verspritzt hatte.

Als es vorbei war, sank John halbnackt auf die Bank zurück. Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass er ein bisschen lächerlich aussehen musste in seinem eingesauten Strickpulli und nicht viel mehr. Sherlock schien sich jedoch nicht weiter darum zu scheren. Er machte vielmehr den Anschein, als würde er gleich ins Koma fallen, aber plötzlich begann seine linke Hand, nach dem Handtuch zu tasten, das über der Rückenlehne seines Stuhls hing. John half ihm und reichte es ihm, so dass Sherlock sich Sperma von Brust und Gesicht wischen konnte.

„Alles okay?“ fragte John mit rauer Stimme während seine Augen den kleinen Wohnwagen nach seiner Unterhose absuchten. Erfolglos kehrten sie Sekunden später zu dem nackten Mann neben ihm zurück, zwischen dessen Arschbacken ein enges, rosa Arschloch einladend leuchtete.

„Oh ja,“ hauchte Sherlock verträumt. „Ich denke, das war genau das, was ich brauchte.“

John lächelte ein wenig verschämt.

„Heißt das, ich hab den Job?“

Sherlock setzte sich auf und verzog ein wenig das Gesicht. Der arrogante Ausdruck kehrte zurück, aber seine Augen wirkten immer noch etwas abwesend, als wäre er gerade aus tiefem Schlaf erwacht.

„John, du warst Militärarzt. Was weißt du über Schlangengift?“


End file.
